Fabled Child
by Joshari
Summary: The Guardians were victorious over Pitch, yet a heavy price had been paid, the loss of a friend. Yet Jack, Jamie and Lleu believe that not all is truly lost, and seeks a way to bring their friend back. But they find that it's not easy as they thought. And the entire Spirit world finds itself in a war with some who want things as they are. Sequel to Frosted Legend.
1. The Thirteenth Child

It hurt, a pain that was raw and deep. Yet he didn't cry out as he knew that it was for the greater good.

And the last thing he remembered was the boy had helped to defeat Pitch in a single act of braveness. The simple and yet so harmless act of that one little boy shook the Spirit world to it's very foundations.

The Children of Chaos turned their full attention to the event and now saw that their own had been hurt.

Jynx was enjoying his day when he felt something akin to a crack in the world ripple through existence. He gasped as he suspected what happened and he looked up in horror.

"Frackin bloody fool!" Jynx shouted as he shifted to his true form, a large feral looking purple werecat. He then rushed through forests and over oceans and through entire worlds to get to the source.

He never thought, actually never betted on Artemus putting his own life into the gamble. But that was exactly what the Werecat soon realized what happened. He wasn't the first to arrive, as Lady Pitchiner was already there.

He recognized her by her black hair and tall regal cloak, not to mention the clouds that seemed to be a part of her hair. She watched something and he turned to see what it was. They were hidden from view, watching things, yet purposely outside of time.

Jynx watched as Pitch was soundly defeated, by the chosen candidates of Light, or Tsar Lunar XII. And the Werecat had to admit that MiM did a good job, without directly getting involved. But he could tell that he too, didn't think that Story would make the choice to sacrifice himself to see Pitch defeated.

Yet it wasn't enough, as Pitch was now locked up in his own Lair and unable to escape. And Story was dead.

Story was dead, yet the core remained, a formless mass that threatened to vanish forever. The Guardians moved on forward, with the hopes, dreams, wishes and Wonder that the Children of the world needed.

They watched as the Guardians mourned for their lost Pixie, and then went back to the work that was needed.

And Emily Jane quickly embraced the fading mass that was their sibling, the thirteenth and youngest of them. She prevented him from vanishing, as it was her love, rarely shown, that stopped him from doing so.

The other Children of Chaos quickly came to join her and she allowed each a time with him. It was also actually the first time that Jynx saw Torch, and he determined that he officially didn't like the Summer Spirit. The feeling was mutual.

Each one was allowed some time with Fable, as that was who he was, by Emily. And never once did she let him go, as she worried that he'd disappear if she did.

Created by need, Fable just existed one day. The final child of Chaos, and as they now realized, the most important one of them all. He was their record keeper, their existence depended upon him, and his existence depended on them. He was their living book, and Pitch had almost destroyed him.

Tsar Lunar explained to the other twelve, that he asked for Artemus's help, as Pitch had already had him imprisoned and trapped to his will. To be free, he just needed to help defeat Pitch. The first time was a success, with very few hurt. And Artemus was fine, yet both had discovered that Story wasn't yet free. So this time, the plan was that the Pixie would his use power to seal Pitch away. However, he never thought that Artemus was so weak, and sacrificing himself in an attempt to seal him away.

It took a single boy, one who had been touched by Fable, and still had the remnants of what was Story. But Story was officially dead, Jynx knew.

He couldn't tell the Guardians, none of the Children of Chaos could. Nor would they. They decided to do what they could to heal their damaged brother. It took eons, and then it timeless, for the healing was done outside of time.

Eventually Fable recovered, and they watched Emily release their brother, and Jynx heard laughing.

He was relieved that they would not lose their brother, and all felt his presence. Jynx sighed in relief as as he felt something like a light tug on his tail, hearing laughter.

"Hey now!" Jynx retorted to the tug, turning to look. He didn't really see anything, but a little cloud of mist. "No pullin meh tail."

He heard laughing again and he shook his head and he smiled. Things would be alright now, he figured.

The others decided the same, and soon parted for to return to their chosen duties.

Fable as he was called, wandered about the worlds, and finding proof that indeed he once had a form. But the information about his original entry told him that he could not recreate this. However he could find a new entry. He just needed to have a wish that was so strong along with a dash of playful magic, and he could return.

He just needed to let someone or someones know. To do this, they needed hints. And to get those he needed to leave signs and clues for them. But who, he asked himself.

Then a thought came to him, emerging from somewhere within him.

He would go to the Guardians.


	2. Pixies and trouble

_Past..._

Jack Frost found Story sitting alone in a room, and apparently the Fifteen year old boy was clearly bothered by something. The brown haired boy looked like he was deep in thought and Jack noticed that it seemed his friend didn't even know that he'd came in.

It was then that the Winter Spirit noticed a strange pixie trapped inside an upside down pitcher. The pixie, Jack observed, was black and gray, as if it were made from soot and shadows. The Frost Spirit recognized the pixie as being called Nyfe. And the pixie was sitting in a crouching position and looked ready to shoot into the air, just as soon as the trap was lifted. The Winter Spirit looked at Story and pointed to the dark pixie.

"Why is it, that Nyfe is under a pitcher?" Jack asked curiously, as the Winter Spirit walked up to get a closer look at the pixie.

"Because his very appearance hurts my heart," Story told him, looking at Jack. "And I have no idea why."

Jack lightly tapped the glass and saw Nyfe look up at him pleadingly. The Winter Spirit noticed that the creature was moving his mouth and he realized that the pixie was speaking. The Frost Pixie was concerned with Story's actions, as this wasn't like his friend to imprison his pixies.

"Who's Artemus?" Jack asked after a moment.

The Winter Pixie, known as Jack, noticed that Story had his head in his hands, and seemed to be down. But the boy whipped his head up and glared at him.

"What?" Story said sharply, as sprung out of his chair. He abruptly appeared next to Jack. "What did he say?"

"He said that he looks the way he does because you made him that way," Jack told him, feeling worried. "And he called you Artemus. That's not your name is it."

"No!" Story suddenly barked almost, and smacked the pitcher off, grabbing the pixie roughly.

"Don't you ever call me that," Story hissed, into the tiny creature's face, as he had brought Nyfe very close. "Remember your station."

Jack frowned as the boy released the poor pixie. This definitely wasn't like Story at all, the Winter Spirit thought. Jack blinked as Nyfe took refuge behind him and the Frost Pixie frowned as the boy glared at him and he saw anger and confusion in the green eyes of his friend. Then Story turned and sat down on a bed that was nearby, once more putting his head in his hands.

"You can leave," Story said abruptly. "I think that I need to be alone."

"No he doesn't," Nyfe whispered, his voice sounding like a soft wind. "Something is wrong with Story. I think he's broken."

Jack blinked as he knew that Nyfe was right. But the problem was finding out what was wrong, and the only clues were how his friend was acting. He had only known Story for about two years, but Nyfe had known him more.

"Nyfe," Jack whispered, trying to not bother the boy at the time. "What do you mean broken?"

"I mean like pieces are breaking off," The dark Pixie answered. "I've seen this once before, and it resulted in Story starting to forget."

"What? Forget how?"

"Us," Nyfe said as his wings drooped in sorrow. "And the last time, he got caught up in a cave collapse. Afterwards he was himself again and a Spirit. This was almost right before you."

Jack looked at his friend and smiled as he had an idea on what to do to try and help. Nyfe leapt into the air, and attempted to pull the Frosted spirit back to stop him, but Jack brushed him off and went up to Story.

At that moment there was a knock at his door, and Nyfe watched Story get up.

And walk right through Jack.

The Winter Spirit gasped in shock, and Nyfe almost dropped out of the air. The horror of the two went unnoticed as Story opened the door to see a girl almost about his age. Jack looked at the back of the boy's figure, and thoughts were racing through his head. And Nyfe settled on the Spirit's shoulder.

Nothing had prepared Jack for this, and even Nyfe was not able to understand, as neither had seen this. Story who was supposed to instill belief, now had seemed to forgotten and had walked through his favorite in all of the world.

Jack felt tears fighting to come out, and he squeezed his eyes shut. This apparently was a normal thing, Jack told himself, everyone forgot. But the feeling that the Frost Spirit had was like the world dropping out from under him and no way to fly.

Jack opened his eyes when he started to hear something like sniffing and he looked to see Nyfe. It looked as if the tiny pixie was crying, the dark wings were folded and the little pixie had his face buried in his cloak.

Jack looked back at Story, to see the boy smiling at the girl and talking to her. Jack blinked, and the hurt was clear on his face. Yet it wasn't noticed, as Jack turned and walked over to the window. He didn't want to stay, so Jack quickly left, just missing a box that was for him. A tiny box that had a pair of blue silk shoes just for Jack.

And Story continued to talk to Mary Overland.

 _Present time_.. .

It had been several years since Jack had become a Guardian, and during that time, there was no sign from Story. Pitch was gone that was sure, but Story should have made an appearance, at least for Jack. He still had the hope his friend would return, if people had continued to believe.

And the Winter Guardian now was the focus of the Pixies, never a day that a Pixie would come up to Jack and Nyfe. Either to give a report or to ask questions. When Jack asked why they did, they always replied, that he was once Story's favorite and the one that had been the closest to him. And as a result, he was learning the names of those who visited him often.

As for Nyfe, he was about a foot tall now, and shined whenever he got excited. Once a dark and creepy Pixie covered in shadows and nightshade, Nyfe came into being and was wrapped in darkness to hide and protect the Pixie. Story had done that to Nyfe, who was originally supposed to be like he was now.

Jack always admired Nyfe, his partner. The Pixie looked like a twiggy humanoid with slightly abnormally large deep green eyes and short wind blown white hair. And the Moon pixie always looked like he was wrapped up, in a attempt for clothes, in what looked like snowflakes and Pine needles. Before the Pixie looked like he was made up of Shadows and dirt, but that was once only a disguise, hiding Nyfe's light.

They both learned that they were what Story would have considered a bonded pair. The knowledge coming from another set of bonded Pixies. As Jack figured, it was when a soul split into two Pixies, and it was something that very rarely happened.

Jack actually enjoyed Nyfe's company. He never got tired of his partner, and Nyfe apparently thought the same. And over the years, they learned how to use their bond to the same level as Klasser and Punzt. And even became the example for the two older Pixies.

There was alot to do as Guardian, Winter Seasonal, and being the appointed Caretaker of the Pixies now. And Jack rose to the challenge every day. So it was missed on one day, when Jack hopped out of his bed and passed over a pair of blue soft silk shoes. He just hopped right over them, with his focus on what Nyfe was doing at the time.

He noticed his partner slightly arguing with Bells, who was the head Pixie over North's workshop. Nyfe has wanted to try some eggnog, and Bells was getting onto him because he had spilled it all over the kitchen, and himself. It was then that Jack noticed that Nyfe's hair wasn't sticking out to everywhere. In fact it looked like it had gotten wet.

Jack smirked, as he grabbed his staff, he walked up and slowly got really close to his partner, and he stuck out his tongue to try to get a quick taste to see if Nyfe still had eggnog on him. The Pixie was hovering in the air, and Jack planned for it to be quite quick.

He never got the chance as Nyfe suddenly turned around and caught the Winter Pixie in the act. Jack saw Nyfe's already big eyes seemed to get bigger as he realized what Jack was going to do.

"Were you going to taste me?!" Nyfe accused, his voice sounding like cracking ice with a hint of laughter.

Jack looked at his partner sheepishly and his tongue disappeared into his mouth. He smirked and quickly shook his head.

"North!" Nyfe shouted, as he shot off and vanished into the Workshop. "Jack's gonna eat meeeee!"

Jack shook his head and chuckled as Bells looked at him in surprise. He walked past her, and followed after his partner.

They were staying in North's workshop, as the jolly man thought that Jack needed a place to stay. And with all of the Pixies now visiting Jack, North invited the Winter Pixie to stay there. Jack considered it home afterwards, and the Frost Guardian found that the Russian was like a father and a dear friend to him.

Jack saw Nyfe telling North about how he was going to taste him and the Pixie boy smirked as Bells shot past him.

"He spilled eggnog on himself," Jack heard her inform the man.

"I-I-I wanted to see if I can also swim in it!" Nyfe quickly stuttered out, trying to save face. "Because the cup was big enough to!"

Jack closed his eyes, in embarrassment and heard North chuckle, and he knew that he had to save his partner.

"Eggnog not for Pixies to swim in," North said, his voice hinting at the amusement of the situation. "It for drinking. Maybe we get a smaller cup for you."

"I didn't spill it on myself," Nyfe retorted feebly, as Jack scooped up his partner in a hand. The Frost Spirit briefly noticed Bells shaking her head and commenting that the other Pixies knew how to drink.

"Let's go out and play," Jack offered, smiling. "Maybe we should create a snow day for the kids today?"

"I like that idea," Nyfe said, looking up at his partner. "As long as you don't try tasting me again."

"I won't," Jack promised with a smile. "While we're out, we might also want to clean you off. I think you're getting sticky."

"Yeah," Nyfe commented as he settled down onto Jack's shoulder. "You're right, my wings are starting to feel stiff."

Jack grinned as he shot into the air, up into the rafters, and out through a window. Nyfe held on, enjoying the wind and the ride. And on the way a few of the pixies joined Jack for a little bit, keeping up with him. Then they vanished afterwards, dropping off to go and do other things.

Jack soared on, and it was when Nyfe tapped on the back of his head and pointed at something, that the Winter Guardian saw it. It was another frost spirit and they looked like they were trying to get his attention, racing and leaping over the snow. Jack was like the only winter or frost spirit who could fly, so he quickly landed to find out what was going on.

As he did, the spirit came up to Jack, and started talking.

"Jack," The spirit quickly said. "I think we might have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Um," Jack heard the spirit hesitate. "Lady Nature is really angry right now and she's looking at you as responsible."

"For what?"

"Well, um," Jack heard. "Someone released Mal from his prison. And there's a good amount of ice and snow around his prison. She's calling for your arrest my lord."

"But I didn't do anything," Jack commented seeing Nyfe shake his head.

"You have to hide," Nyfe suggested. "Until we find out who did it."

"No," Jack said, placing Nyfe onto the ground and looking at his friend. "I have to do the right thing on this, besides there's no hiding from her. You're going to have to get the Guardian's help Nyfe. Tell them what happened."

Nyfe frowned as he quickly used the snow to wash the eggnog off his wings. By the time he finished, Jack had already left in a flurry of snow and ice.

The little pixie then shot into the air, and hovered for a minute. He scratched his head as he had a thought. The pixie dashed in one direction, then stopped. He then dashed back to where he started and stopped.

Then in a huff, Nyfe crossed his arms over his chest, as he fought with his nature and the instructions that Jack gave him. He had to decide what to do now, as he suddenly felt that time was not on their side.

He hovered in the air again, and after a moment reason and instruction won out, and the pixie dashed off towards North's workshop. He decided to tell the man and then visit the old house that Story once lived and owned.


	3. Of Antiques and History

_'I believe that this is the one chance given to me, to live a full life as a human. I'm not sure if the price I paid was worth it, but it is done. I've lost my ability to see my special friends, my pixies, and my favorite, Jack Frost. He was always my Frost Pixie._

 _But I recently had a strange dream. I was going about my business with the company, and I see this young man, a child still, but on the cusp of being a young lad. And he had on the strangest of clothes. Instead of the usual attire of the age, the child was dressed differently. He had pants, and shirt on but clothes not seen before, and out of his back, was like four pairs of misty wings. And around him, I thought I saw frost, snow, wind, leaves and beside him was fire. Yet the fire didn't hurt him, even though it sometimes touched him._

 _Now this is all interpretation, but if he is me in the future, I would want to impart to him the importance of the relationship of belief. My ability to no longer see my pixies has saddened me, but I know they are still around. I leave gifts for them, to the best of my heart and mind. I no longer have my magic either, so the gifts are material. But to my delight, they are never seen again and it helps me to hold onto the belief that one day, after this journey is over, I will once more dance with them._

 _As long as there are stories to tell, whether they be horror, fantasy or mystery, I believe that I will continue to exist. And no matter the hardship, the sweeter the reward. In the end, things will always work out for the best. This is what I want my protege to know, and those who have came from me. Life always has an answer, may it be immediate or in time, we just have to find it.'_

 _-Exerpt from the written journal of Marcus Bennett._

Sophia Bennett stared up at a old painting of a young man, and she admired the resemblance to herself. She took notice of the blonde hair, and the green eyes that seemed to smile. She figured that it might be that it looked like he was trying to not smile, as he stood beside his wife.

Marcus Bennett and Mary Bennett, a small plaque under the painting stated.

Sophie, as she had been called for most of her life, was only twelve years old, and a very creative child.

James, her brother, might have been the driving inspiration for her imagination. As for years, he would always put her to sleep with tales and stories that he had once heard, and one he claimed to have had.

And that was the the day, she had been told, that he helped the Guardians defeat the Boogeyman. And she never forgot the encounter she had, on the eve of Easter, when she helped the Easter Bunny with making the eggs. Both had many nights of fun and adventurous stories.

But about two years ago, Jamie had seemed to change, dismissing the stories as kid stuff, and he became moody. Their mother waved it off as him being a teenager, and Sophie had to agree. But she vowed to never let go of her imagination.

And unlike Jamie, she found that she could see things which most could not. At first, she would tell her mom, but she eventually stopped as she found that her mother thought it was just made up. She told Jamie for a while, and she remembered him telling her, that he once had a friend who said almost the same thing. When she asked about his friend, she found he always moved the topic to something else, like telling about it hurt. But then he just stopped doing that stuff with her.

Sophie Bennett saw spirits and fairie creatures, namely Pixies. And she dared tell her Grandma. Who believed her!

And that was where she was now, at her grandparents house, as they were invited to visit. And the Bennett's took a trip to see them. But they weren't the only ones, as their grandparents invited the huge family. And Sophie had left the family to wander and admire the old house, and soon stumbled across the painting.

"I see you admiring the painting of my father," Sophie heard a elderly voice say from behind her. "He was a very splendid man, always coming up with some story to fight the boredom during the winters. He made my mother a very happy woman."

"What were his stories about?" Sophie asked curiously, as she looked up to see the aged woman.

Her grandmother was a thin woman, aged by time, yet still held herself and acted like a lady. Her hair, short, and once dark in color, had silvered with time, portraying the wisdom she had earned.

"They were about pixies and grand adventures," The woman told Sophie, as a wistful look crossed her face. "My mother always loved his tales, and he would always tell the fables of his childhood. He especially would brag, if I could say, of a Pixie of Winter he called Jack Frost."

"I heard about that from Jamie," The girl said. "Jack Frost became a Guardian."

"That's wonderful," Sophie heard the old woman say. "I think that's what my father wanted to always add to his stories... "

The girl noticed that her grandmother trailed off near the end, and she glanced at the painting.

"What happened?" Sophie asked, suspecting something bad.

"Nothing darling," Her grandmother said kindly, patting the girl on her head. "He just never got to see the end, as Jack had just simply vanished for him. And his pixies too. He was sad that he couldn't see them any longer, but he always kept a positive attitude about it."

"I want to be like him," Sophie stated, spotting a pixie landing lightly on the top of the painting. She smiled as she looked up at it, taking notice that it looked like it was shining slightly. She saw that the snow white pixie was dressed in what looked like a blue jumper made something from a Christmas tree's leaves. And the creature looked like he was holding and walking with a book. "I'd like to know his stories."

"Well lucky you!" Her grandmother exclaimed, as she started to walk away. "My father wrote all of his tales into a few books and I had them stored up in a room. I'm sure he'd love if you had them."

Sophie grinned as the foot tall pixie did a quick flip in the air and followed the elderly lady into a room, zipping past her. The girl followed after and soon saw her grandmother pull something out from a closet.

"My Father had made this," Her grandmother informed the girl, glancing at her. "He stored all of his treasures up in her, he'd claim. I've looked through this before, and I've kept everything that he had in here. These things are priceless."

It was made out of wood and it looked like a little chest. Sophie watched as the lady opened it, and hearing her mother laughing from the living room of the house. The girl could swear that she saw what looked like a mist disappearing into the air and she blinked as she stepped forward to get a better look.

Inside, the girl saw a few books in the chest and other things. She saw a wooden figure that looked like it had a staff, another of a large bunny, something that looked like a green cloth, a snow globe and a few other items. The wooden bunny caught her eye, and she got onto her knees, as her grandmother took out three books.

"Grandma?" She asked, as she picked up the bunny figure. "Can I keep this?"

"Yes you can sweetie," Her grandmother answered, with a smile. "I think that he called that one Aster. Strange name, but it was wonderful."

"And here are the books dear," Sophie heard her grandmother say, offering the three books. The girl pocketed the wooden bunny and took the books. She then took one and opened it. Sophie noticed that they seemed to be a little aged, the ends yellowed by time, but the ink written script was still clear and crisp as it had been written yesterday.

"Thank you so much," Sophie said as she looked at her grandmother. "I will treasure it."

"I know sweetie."

For the rest of the visit, Sophie spent reading the first book, and occasionally looking at her new figure. Her family let her be, enjoying the events too much to bother her or be bothered. Then all too fast, it was over and she found herself back home.

She placed the books carefully in her small book case and intended to read more as she could, and when she could. And that night she read more of the first book, and while she did, she saw on a page a little history of the family line.

Mary Bennett, was once Mary Overland, who was the sister of Marcus's best friend. The friend was a boy, who had died at the age of seventeen, Jackson Overland. And off to the side of the note, was a drawn ink picture of a male teen who looked like he had white hair and a happy grin. And under the name was Jack Frost.

Sophie blinked as she remembered the descriptions about Jack, that Jamie had once told her. And it seemed to match with what she saw.

The girl decided to not tell anyone about this revelation, and it was at that moment that her mother came to her door.

"It's time for bed sweetie," Sophie heard her mother tell her. "It's been a long day and you need the rest."

"Okay," Sophie said as she put the book on her nightstand. She saw her mother walk up as the girl snuggled under the covers.

"Good night," Sophie's mother said after giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Night momma," Sophie murmured, smiling.

Soon Sophie was asleep and the girl dreamed about pixies and fire spirits in an adventure for a lost spirit, who was calling out to her for help.

And from the window, a small pixie watched for a while, before he shot off to do whatever a pixie did.


	4. Revelations and chaos

It was early morning, and the sun had just peaked its head above the ground.

He crept around, staying to the alleys, just out of the sight of most people. He was a black haired boy, with his long hair tied back into a tail by a string of hide from an unknown animal. And he was holding a cloth to his side, that was red with blood.

The boy took refuge in a building, after finding the back door to it open. He whispered a thanks and quickly shut the door behind him and locked it. It made what the boy thought, too loud a noise, scraping against the stone of the building.

At least he would be safe here for a bit, he thought to himself, as he sat down near a bucket of water. He looked at the water, and decided that it looked clean enough.

He was actually thankful that no one was in yet and he sighed as he put the cloth off to the side. The boy then went to washing his wound as best as he could, so he could see how deep it was.

He saw enough, after getting it rinsed off, and he sucked in air through his teeth, as he touched it tenderly. It still bled, and he looked around for anything.

To his disappointment, he now just noticed that he was in a metal workshop and he looked up to the air, as if he was looking at something unseen.

"Really?" The boy asked softly, a bit of irritation in his voice. "Of all places ya pick th metal shop."

A moment passed as the boy looked back at his wound. And he suddenly made a face, as if something wasn't appealing.

"Yeah ya right," The boy said, to the air. "Looks like imma just gonna hafta come up with a trick."

The boy looked around and suddenly he jerked his head over to a spot. He couldn't see what was behind a small wall, but his eyes narrowed and he grabbed the cloth again and placed it against his wound. He then moved towards the wall, pulling a knife from a small pouch that was strapped to his back. He snuck closer, making very little sound as he could, and he paused at the wall. He readied himself for attack...

Then suddenly someone ran out from behind the wall and the boy smirked as he saw it was another boy, with shoulder length, golden brown hair.

He made a motion, and his smirk got wider, as suddenly the escaping boy tripped, seemingly over his own feet and fell with an oof sound.

"Hey," The black haired boy whispered in almost perfect French, as he quickly moved and sat on the other boy's back, placing the dagger to the back of the neck. "Do not cry out or move. One push an you will not be able to walk or move ever again."

"Now who are you?"

"Lleu," The other boy answered, sounding a bit irritated.

"I'm going to be very clear," Lleu heard his capturer tell him. "I'll let you go, but I need your help. You see, I was jumped and hurt, as some fool tried to steal something from me. Stabbed me, he did, and the bleeding won't quit."

"I can help," Lleu told the boy, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Since you asked so nicely."

"I really don't want hurt anyone," Lleu heard the boy say, and soon felt the pressure vanish. He got up and turned around to look at the other boy.

"My name's Suya," The boy said, frowning as Lleu noticed the blood coming from the wound. "But you can call me Story."

Lleu looked at the boy's eyes, and noticed they were a slanted bright green color that seemed to sparkle. All features pointed to the boy being from Asia, and Lleu blinked as he wondered why Suya was all of the way out here.

It was then that Lleu noticed that the boy had on clothing that looked like it belonged to a rich boy. Suya had on a nice pair of short pants that looked like it was made from leather and no shirt on, as the silk shirt had been used as the cloth.

"Do you greet everyone that way?" Lleu asked, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I bet you have loads of friends."

"I do," Suya responded, smiling. Lleu wasn't sure if the boy knew about sarcasm, until the next comment came. "And they think you're funny, with your words. In fact they like you, which is rare."

"But right now I need to find a way to stop the bleeding," Lleu heard Suya say. "You know of anything?"

"Um.." Lleu hesitated, now thinking the boy was not all here.

"Wait!" Suya said, pointing to a oven that was hot and ready for use. "What about searing it. It will hurt like hell, but it will stop the bleeding."

"Are you jesting?"

"Actually," Lleu saw the boy say, as he picked up a poker and stuck the end into the fire. "I am not. You'll know when I am."

Lleu stared in shock as the boy looked at him and pointed.

"Oh by the way," Suya said. "I would like for you to meet Foam. He seems to have taken a liking to you. He's on your shoulder currently."

Lleu looked at his shoulders and didn't see anything. He looked at Suya, who was working to get the tip of the poker red hot, and he decided that this boy was definitely short of a good sense. He decided that he was going to try to sneak away, and took a step back.

"Don't try to escape," Lleu heard Suya inform, still messing with the poker. "They'll just follow you and then tell me where you're at."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lleu said sarcastically, going along with the crazy boy. "Then you can come for dinner tonight."

"Is that an invite?"

"Sure," Lleu said, as he turned to leave. "I'll just tell my parents and we'll get ready."

"Alright see you tonight," Suya said, in a dismissal.

Lleu felt relieved and he quickly left. He ran off and quickly headed to a bar. There he hid out there, thankful that they knew him, and let him stay. And after a few hours had passed, he snuck out a back door and headed home.

It was night time when they all sat down for a dinner of porridge, Lleu and his family. And they had just started to enjoy the meal, when suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

Lleu almost dropped his dinner, as he remembered Suya's words from earlier. He felt dread and prayed to God that it wasn't Suya.

The door opened and a cold wave of reality washed over him. It was indeed Suya and the boy was grinning as if he were expected.

"Hello Lleu," The boy said waving. "I'm here for your invitation for dinner."

* * *

They were summoned by Mother Nature, which itself was extremely rare. So Bunny wasn't too happy with being pulled away from preparing for his work. He had a month to get ready, but he also needed to make plans.

He arrived at their meeting place and took his place at his spot, a rock just big enough for him, covered in a soft layer of grass and moss. He looked around to see Torch, up on his own spot, and Rumple. But Jack was missing oddly. And not only that, Bunny noticed, there were others here.

He saw May, who was the Spring avatar before he was, looking worried. There was Lleu looking like he had been pulled out of bed. The Pooka saw Ceres was talking to another, and he noticed that there were others, all avatars for some holiday, season and event. That's when it hit the rabbit, this was an emergency meeting.

A few minutes later, Lady Nature walked into view and everyone turned their attention to her.

"I called you all together for the reason that may be dire," Bunny heard her announce. "Someone has freed Malos from his prison. All current evidence points to Jack Frost being the culprit, but the pixies all claim that Jack wasn't even near the area. So until further notice Jack is only locked up to prevent any further accusations and for his own protection."

Bunny frowned as he heard the news, and the gathered crowd started mumbling among themselves.

"I called you together," The Lady continued. "As it effects each of you. Malos is the opposite of me. There is no telling what he can do, but he's already started to move the poles."

"Wait what?!" Bunny said, as his thoughts went to North. "Whadda mean the poles are moving?"

"I mean," He heard her answer. "They are starting to shift faster."

"I've noticed the recent change," Lleu mentioned, as he stepped forward. "But I didn't think it had anything to do... With him.. Mostly because it's been moving ever so slowly, until now."

"His prison kept him from being too powerful," Bunny heard her speak to the former Summer spirit. "He could still make slight changes, but now that he's free, I have no idea what he will do."

"And I need all of you to assist in getting him back into his prison," They all heard her say.

"You know Story always had this charm," A voice piped in. "If we had him, he'd probably be able to find a way."

"Story isn't here for us this time," Lady Nature informed, her voice sounding saddened. "Pitch Black, who tried to destroy what we created, was defeated by the Guardians, a boy and Story. So this time, we need to protect ourselves. The Guardians will need us to help this time."

The crowd started their murmuring again and Lleu raised a hand. Everyone slowly turned their attention onto him, as he felt like each of their gazes were cooling his temperature.

After a few seconds of silence he put his hand down and looked up at the Lady.

"I might have a solution," He announced. "It's a bit of a stretch, but I believe that I help."

The look she gave him, Lleu felt like it was like being stuck in the middle of the coldest place on earth, which he did once on a dare, and he suddenly regretted opening his mouth.

"Tell me."

"I once met Malos, or Quetzalcoatl once. And I have a contract that is still binding with Quez," Lleu said. "I think that we can get him back into his prison with that."

"Show me this contract." Lleu heard her order.

"Um, there's just one problem with that," Lleu told her. "It's in the Neverlands."

 _ **Written to Where all things go (original mix) by Fladiux.**_

 _ ***Also some of this might not be historically correct, but I did my best. And Lleu belongs to Mugestupipefox**_


	5. Beginning the Adventure

_Born of Belief and the Moonlight_

 _With a Dash of Hopeful Dreams_

 _In his stories, he takes delight,_

 _With Wondrous Memories in heaping bundles_

 _To unite them all._

 _Between Autumn and Winter_

 _The Pixie King stands tall_

 _And to the Boogeyman, he remains a splinter._

 _l_

 _He is the Fabled One,_

 _Be quick as the Lord of Rabbits_

 _With help of all, he'll get things done_

 _Equally elusive as the Queen of Fairies_

 _The way will be shown by the Midnight Sun_

 _As is loved as the Manager of the Elves_

 _What has been will be undone_

 _More powerful then the King of Dreams_

 _By him, the success of the Story will have been won._

 ** _Past_**

Suya smiled as he stood in front of the door, and grinned as Lleu saw his parents look at him.

"When did you invite this boy?" Lleu heard his father ask, motioning to the Asian boy.

"I-uh," Llue answered, stammering as he saw Suya disappear for a moment, as the teen quickly came up with a sarcastic excuse. "I invited him this morning and forgot to tell you."

Suya reappeared then, holding a large pot. The teen noticed that some steam was coming out of a hole out of the side And the smell of something hot and delicious wafted into the cottage.

"I brought dinner," The boy announced, as he walked in and put it on the table. "I hope that you guys enjoy it."

As he said that, the boy pulled the lid off to reveal that it was stew. Lleu's eyes widened as he saw that it had potatoes, meat, and various other vegetables. And there was enough to feed them all, along with probably second servings.

"Welcome," Lleu heard his Father say, to his surprise. "Thank you, its not very often we have guests."

Lleu watched his mother start to get up, to get another bowel, when Suya pulled out his own. she smiled and sat down and served them all the stew.

Dinner went on, and Lleu noticed that the boy ate a bit differently then the rest. Where they used spoons, Suya used what Lleu figured were apparently eating sticks. And the questions were asked of Suya, where he came from, what he was using, and how old he was. And Suya answered every question.

Lleu listened as Suya told them, that he was from the East, near the sea. Suya, as he told, was rich, lived on a ship and had many adventures. When his parents heard about this, they seemed impressed. And Lleu found himself wanting to go, especially after Suya told of an adventure in which he and his crew had to fight off a crew of Pirates.

And after dinner, everyone was full, and it was then that Suya laid the true reason for his visit, Lleu found out.

"I want to take him with me," Lleu heard, as Suya pointed at him.

His parents looked uncertain, their faces appearing worried. However Lleu felt his heart leap in joy, as it meant that he wouldn't have to work, and he could have the same grand adventures as Suya.

"I'll offer you both prosperity to the end of your days," Suya said, laying a gold coin down on the table. "And the promise that your boy will not die."

His parents looked at the coin, but his father quickly looked back at Suya.

"How can you promise my boy will come back safely?" The man asked the boy, sounding a bit skeptical. "I will need to hire a new hand while he is gone. Will you be able to pay for that?"

Lleu frowned and sighed as he put his head onto his hands, as he felt the hope of going out on an adventure slipping away.

"I told you," Lleu heard Suya tell his father. "I will pay for everything that you need while your boy is away. My Pixies will make sure that you have all that you need."

Lleu almost groaned as he knew at that moment that his fate was sealed. He wasn't going out anywhere with the pirate boy, after the mention of Pixies. And true to what the teen knew, the man stood up and pointed to the door.

"Get out!" The Man bellowed.

"Alright alright," Suya said, smirking and getting up. "I see that my offer isn't accepted. Yet."

"But that wasn't exactly for you," Suya said grinning mischievously and quickly headed for the door. "That offer was more for Lleu Fabre."

Lleu's head shot up, as it was a name that he gave himself out of spite, on a day that he was alone at the blacksmith shop. He had been daydreaming a little, but also acting out-loud. It was a day that he thought no one had seen, but he now discovered that he was wrong.

And it was enough to spur him to action. And before he knew it, he was running after Suya. It was night and he vaguely remembered his father yelling after them, but he was laughing as he ran with his new friend. They had escaped into the night, and for the first time Lleu felt like he was truly free. The trip was shorter then he had expected, the travel taking a day and a night. And when they arrived, Lleu got to admire the ship. It was docked at a port, a three mast ship, that looked like it belonged to a rich man.

"Welcome to the Wishart!"

Lleu looked around as he boarded the grand ship, and his heart leapt in joy. He explored the ship, while Suya started giving orders, oblivious to what was going on around him, as he took in the grand splendor of the mighty ship. He saw the large rope that held the anchor, explored the many rooms inside the ship, and even got to see the captain's quarters. And he watched the crew get the ship moving away from the dock.

It was when they were heading out to sea that Suya seemed to reappear, sliding up to the Frenchman smoothly and smiling. Lleu had just come back out onto the deck, to see that they had left the dock, and were sailing out into the unknown of the seas.

"Like it?"

Lleu grinned as he looked at Suya, " I love it!"

"Trust me," Suya said smiling, he patted his friend on the back and started to head off. "The adventure is just getting started."

Lleu heard the boy whistle and abruptly the sails dropped, and caught a wind. The Frenchman grinned as he looked up at the sails, admiring them. He closed his eyes, as he enjoyed the wind blowing on him, and past him. And when he opened his eyes, he realized that they weren't on the sea anymore.

They were sailing among clouds.

 _ **Present**_

The meeting had went on, after Lady Nature dismissed Lleu's solution. Her reason was that there was no way that she was going to allow Jack to be in any sense of danger, if he wasn't the one who released him, and she strongly believed that he wasn't. So Lleu wasn't happy, and halfway during the meeting he left.

He had spent enough time with Story, to know that the Pixie King always had a backup plan in case anything had went awry. And he confided enough in the former Summer Spirit, to know this, unlike the others. The Pixie had trusted him more then any other spirit, but still less then he trusted his Pixies. Yet it was enough.

Lleu quickly made his way to where Jack was being held, and he smiled as he looked at the Frost Pixie. He noticed that Nyfe was with the Guardian, something that he was glad about. However the boy was being held in a cell that was covered in what looked like runes.

"Hey Jack," Lleu said, as he knocked the guard out, and opened the prision to let the boy free. "You up for an adventure?"

The Frost Spirit looked at him, as the boy grabbed up his staff from the other end of the room. Nyfe buzzed up towards the Fire Spirit and smiled as he motioned "naughty" with his fingers.

"Jail break," Nyfe said, before buzzing back to Jack's shoulder.

"You breaking me out?" Jack asked, slightly unsure.

"Yes," Lleu answered, as he motioned for Jack to follow. "We have to be quick about getting out though. You can help me, by allowing me to get into Neverland."

"What's there?"

"A contract that I made with someone," The Fire Spirit told Jack. "It was kept there, in case something like this happened."

"And also a way to get Story back," Lleu said, glancing at the Winter Pixies. "Mostly."

"How?"

"I don't know how," Lleu admitted, glancing away and accidentally looked at Nyfe who had just zipped into the very spot that he looked. Instantly he knew that the Pixie saw the uncertainty. "But we have to trust that Story would have left an answer there on that."

"Okay," Jack said, as he followed Lleu. "So where are we heading?"

"To a ship called the Wishart."

Meanwhile with E. Aster Bunnymund, who was in attendance in the meeting. The Pooka sat on his perch, as it was known that each Seasonal Spirit would cause a issue at this time, if they were to actually cross each other's path in close quarters. So each of the four Seasonals where on their own little area, in a spot, in one of the four corners. Halfway through the meeting, he noticed that Lleu had left. Nothing got past the Pooka, and he motioned to Dash, who was his assistant left behind by Story. Bunny quickly and quietly instructed the Pixie to find and follow the Fire Spirit, and to report back to him after he learned where Lleu went off to. The Pixie nodded once and zipped off to do the task, leaving Bunny able to focus on the rest of the meeting.

After about a time later, Dash came back, just as the meeting concluded with the announcement that Jack would remain locked up, until they found out what Malos was up to. Bunny waved Dash to him, and as the Pixie settled on the Pooka's shoulder, he told the news.

"Bunnymund," Dash reported quickly. "Lleu broke Jack out of custody, and intends to find the Wishart and travel to the Neverlands."

Bunny's eyes widened briefly and he motioned for the Pixie to say no more, as his eyes quickly scanned around him to see if anyone else heard. They didn't, and the Pooka created a portal back to his Warren. He knew all about that ship, the Wishart. The ship was created from the wood in the Neverlands,from special trees that only could be found there, so the ship was the only solid thing that was able to take a person back to it's home without Story. It was a ship that could fly, and travel unlike any other ship known, and some even suspected that it was almost alive, as the ship never stayed the same inside. So Bunny knew that he had to get there and he took a tunnel that would lead to the last known whereabouts of the grand ship. He ran, and within minutes he popped out near a harbor on the seas of Andaman. He headed for the nearby dock and started looking for the ship.

"I know what you are doing," Bunny heard.

He looked to see Torch. The Summer spirit was standing a few feet away, and the Pooka noticed that he seemed to looking at him, and then not at him. And with the Summer Spirit was a creature that looked like a Pixie, and then not.

The Creature was about four feet tall, and definitely had wings that were beating so fast, that the Pooka couldn't see how many there were. What make this creature different was the fact that the body seemed slightly longer then a pixie's and a bit more thicker around the chest area. The Pixie, as Bunny decided that it was one, had huge bug like green eyes, and had what looked like short fur all over its body, with what he figured was hair shooting out from its head like grass.

"You're actually required to help Jack and Lleu out," Torch told Bunny, causing the Spring Spirit to look at him. "The Guardians are needed once more for this. With your assistance, we the Children of Chaos, will be able to bring our brother back."

"You mean Story?"

"I do mean him," Bunny heard the Summer Spirit reply, looking at him this time. The Pooka noticed that the Pixie creature seemed to smile and then shoot off into the air. "He is the last Child of Chaos and a Guardian. We all need him, not just the Guardians, or the Humans, but even us Children. For he is what helps us to keep our current forms."

"So what do I do?" Bunny asked spotting Lleu and Jack meeting with the creature, as they arrived in the area. He noticed that they seemed surprised at the creature's appearance, but that was short lived, as the Pooka had to look back at Torch.

"Go back to the Guardians," Torch said, turning as if to leave. "Tell them to gather and be ready for a battle that hasn't been seen in your lives. Malos will act as he is supposed to."

"What do you mean?' Bunny asked, a bit frustrated at the vagueness of the Summer Spirit. He knew that Torch was a Child of Chaos, accidentally made one when Story took him to Kiren who was the Child of Fate. The two were accidentally joined unto one spirit, allowing the Child of the Past, Present and the Future, to have a form that could exist in all the universes all at the same time. It increased his power, but it also broke Torch. The former fire Spirit now could see all times randomly and not at his choice, it also gave him the strength to live on as the Summer Spirit without the need for humans, but it made Torch less of who he had been. Once a hot headed fire spirit, Torch was now distant and seemed to not able to focus on things like he had been able to before. But that didn't prevent him from doing his duties as the Summer Spirit, and he was now even stronger then Lleu had ever been. This was something that Lady Nature was very pleased with, as it meant he wouldn't ever fade. However it also meant that he would sometimes do things that she didn't like.

Like now.

"All will be revealed as it is meant to be," The Summer spirit answered cryptically, vanishing into a portal of fire and leaving Bunny alone. As the portal shut, the Easter Spirit heard one last thing from Torch. "Let the Midnight Sun do his thing. He will light the path that you need to take."

Bunny shook his head in frustration and the Pooka looked around for the three. He realized that it seemed that Jack, Lleu and the pixie creature had seemed to vanish. The Spring Seasonal sighed and shook his head, as Dash looked at him questioningly, and the Pooka used a tunnel to go to another location.

The North Pole.

* * *

This chapter was written to a few songs, but the best theme to fit this is Far Out- Worlds apart in Trap Nation on YouTube. I hope that you like it, and Lleu is owned by Mugestupipefox. Check him out sometime.


	6. The Gathering of the Chosen

**_Past_**

"Do you like the view?"

Lleu jumped slightly as he realized that Suya was beside him suddenly again. He looked at the nine year old and saw him grinning, as if he did something that he found quite hilarious.

"I'm enjoying it so much, I think I want to see if I can fly as well," Lleu said sarcastically. "Are we really sailing in the sky?"

"That's certainly not sea foam out there," Suya shot right back, as a scarecrow looking creature came ambling up with something that looked like a fabric. It handed it to Suya, and the boy unfolded it and held it up to Lleu. The teen, who had previously been looking back out onto the clouds, noticed this action and he looked at Suya. The French teen noticed that it appeared to be some kind of dress, and that it looked a bit odd. It did have patterns of gold and red, in the form of flowers or flames. Lleu wasn't sure which, but it looked like something a king would wear.

"Good," Lleu heard the boy say, offering it to him. "You'll be wearing this today."

"I'm to wear a dress?" Lleu asked, a bit snarky, as he gave Suya a look and an raised eyebrow.

"That's not a dress," The boy informed, grinning and motioning for him to follow. "It's called a Hanfu. And it's a silk Hanfu."

Lleu started to follow, only to pause and pick up what he figured was the belt. He then caught up with Suya, who waited at the door, that went into the ship. The boy was grinning and he then lead the teen further into the ship. On the way Lleu saw various creatures, including almost running into a creature that looked a cross between a cat and a boy. Soon, Suya stopped at a door and opened it. Inside, Lleu saw what looked like a bed, with colorful patterns and birds on it.

"You get dressed behind that wall," Lleu heard, and saw Suya pointing to a small wall coming out from the side. "Put that on. I can't have you looking like a peasant, not with me."

"But I like my stuffy clothes," Lleu responded, as he went behind the wall to change.

"Oh yeah," Lleu heard, as he changed and attempted to figure out how to wear the outfit. "Welcome to my world. Now that you're here, you'll see things that most grownups will say is myth or stories. Believe me, they are very real. They just don't see it, or forget to see the things."

"What do you mean?" Lleu asked as he popped his head out to glance at Suya. He found that the boy had already changed into something similar, but his clothes were hues of gold, blue and white, with the colors seemingly fading into each other somewhat.

"I mean," Suya answered, looking back at him. "That you'll see things like dragons, things of nightmares, fairies, and above all, my Pixies!"

"Pixies?"

"Yes," Suya said, starting to sound proud. "They're my children and they're just about everywhere. You just need to believe and you'll see them."

"I think I got putting on the Handshu on right," Lleu said, finally happy, as he believed that he got the outfit on right and he came out from behind the wall.

"It's Hanfu," Suya corrected, shaking his head. He smiled then and he clapped once. "You're a fast learner, and I didn't even have to help."

"So where are we going?" Lleu asked, curiously as he wandered over to check out the bed.

"We are heading to the Neverlands," Suya told him.

"What's that?" Lleu said sitting on the bed. He found that it was soft and felt good.

"A land that none but my Pixies have seen," Suya answered, sounding like he missed it. "My home and my Kingdom."

"Wait," Lleu said, holding up a hand. "Suya, you're a king?"

"Oh, dear Lleu," Suya said, laughing a little. "Call me Story. And I'm the King of the the Pixies."

"What are Pixies?"

"Look around!" Story exclaimed, motioning around the room. "If you believe in all the stories that you've hear, and heard me tell you, then you'll be able to see them."

"So the Basilisk is real?"

"It is," Story said, wrapping an arm around his friend. "You just need to remember. Remember that feeling as a kid, that you had, that feeling of another world out there?"

Lleu did. He remembered longing, a deep longing in his heart, that if only he could fight dragons or explore the world and meet a unicorn, and suddenly he saw them. Tiny creatures sitting on various things, on the tops of chairs, in the window, and a few where dancing in his lap a little. There where a lot of the tiny creatures, each had its own look, but all had wings and were small. The teen looked at Suya, Story, and noticed that two were sitting on his shoulders. Lleu gasped in wonder, as he saw them. He slowly smiled in joy as he realized that he knew the tales he grew up with were real, and he vowed that he'd never let go of this.

"You are King of the Pixies," Lleu said, looking at his friend in a new light.

"And you are going to be the first Human to visit the Neverlands," Story told him, grinning. "Welcome to my world. The world of walking between the Spirit world and the human world."

 _ **Present**_

James Bennett, or Jamie, remembered the time he had with Story, and then meeting Jack. He believed that it had been all a dream, meeting the Guardians. However losing Story had been a blow to him. It was like losing a part of himself that he didn't know that he had before. He acted like he felt was accepted, and grew up. He even told Sophie that it was all just a kid's tale, but he didn't believe that. Not in his heart.

He believed that Jack existed, even though that he never saw Jack or the guardians again. But he did see the Pixies, and even played with them when no one was around. He made it a game with them, to keep it a secret from Jack and the rest of the Spirit world, that they would not speak of their games. And they kept Jamie informed on what Jack did, and if Story made a reappearance.

Jamie recorded his own story about his adventure with the Guardians, on a blog and he even wrote the stories that he once heard from Story. And he noticed that many started to read it, but he felt that something was still missing from his stories. And his soul. And that something was Story.

So when he woke up in the middle of the night, to something poking him. At first, Jamie couldn't see anything, but he certainly felt that someone or something was in his room with him. He remembered what Story had told him about how things could happen, if children believed, and not only children, but adults as well.

Jamie heard a sigh, and he grew worried. "I know that you're there, but I don't know why I can't see you, when I can see Pixies and Spirits," Jamie said in a whisper. "But I believe that you are here, and I believe that you want help. I'll help you, but I need to know what you need."

Jamie didn't get an answer immediately, so he smiled softly, remembering the kindness that he saw Story show towards his pixies. He decided to try to imagine something that Story described how he looked and soon a form started to develop beside him. After a few minutes he saw that it had what looked like fuzzy grass all over it's body, and what looked like a tuft of grass shooting out of the top of it's head. The most clear thing was this spirit was huge, larger then any Pixie he saw. It was about four feet tall, and had eight pairs of dragonfly wings. It sat on his bed and looked at him with it's bug like eyes and it didn't seem afraid at all.

The Teen reached out to the odd creature and touched the hair, if he could call it that, and felt that it was like stiff hair.

"What is your name?" Jamie whispered, keeping his voice low.

"Fable," The Creature answered, it's voice sounding like it was there, yet fading out. "I think that's my name anyways. But I may have been called Story too, but I don't know for sure."

Jamie shot up, wide awake now and he grinned in joy. Then just as suddenly, joy turned to suspicion as he heard about spirits posing as certain spirits that had faded. He had to know for sure, something that only Story and him knew. He hoped that this was indeed Story, as he quickly searched through his memories about something Story had told only him.

"Wait!" Jamie said, as he remembered the tale that Story had told him about the Neverlands. "If you are Story, you can get me to the Neverlands. We can fly there."

"The teen heard laughing and and it seemed that the pixie was smiling.

"I can take you there," The Pixie told Jamie, sounding pleased. "But it won't be actually flying. I'm not strong enough, and I need you to help me."

Again suspicion tugged on the boy's mind and he looked at the Pixie creature hard then.

"Then how are we going?"

"We are going by the Wishart," The Pixie told Jamie. "If I recall, I think I told you about it."

Jamie did remember Story telling him about it, once when they were having a sleepover. His friend had stayed up with him and pointed to a star, that night and smiled. "The Neverlands are second to the right, and straight on till morning," Story had told him. And the only way they could get there was by grand Galleon ship called the Wishart, which was created by the children of the world, during the dark ages. It was the first time, he had told Jamie, that all the children of the world had united as one, to bring into being, something. And it was the only way that Story could get to the Neverlands as a human, and the only way a human could enter into the Neverlands without Story's help.

"You have told me about it," Jamie said, smiling at his friend. "So when are we going?"

We will go now if you want," The Pixie said, smiling and hovering in the air. "I need you though."

"How?" Jamie asked, curiously feeling something familiar about the spirit. He remembered feeling like being a whole being around Story, and he felt a little like that now with the spirit.

"My power is weak," Jamie heard Fable tell him. "You can help me magnify my power until I can find myself."

It was then that Jamie realized that it was indeed Story, but a fragment of who he was. The teen grinned and he held out a hand to the spirit.

"I'll do my best," Jamie said, seeing Fable put his hand into his. Suddenly they were at a harbor and several feet away from a grand ship. The Teen's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the spirit. "Did you do that?"

"I didn't do it alone," Fable answered grinning, and showing little sharp teeth. "You helped me with it."

Jamie shook his head, not feeling the least bit afraid of the tiny teeth. He noticed Bunny pop up and he ducked behind a crate, as Fable shot towards the Pooka. He watched the Easter Bunny have a small conversation with a spirit he had never seen before, and he learned that he wasn't the only one trying to bring Story back. But the teen never knew that Story was a child of Chaos, whatever that was. He figured that it was a very powerful spirit though, from the sounds of it.

Then just almost as sudden, the conversation was done and both Bunny and the fire spirit were gone.

Jamie came out of hiding, as he saw Jack and another male land nearby, with Fable.

"Jamie?" He heard Jack ask in shock.

"Jack Frost," Jamie said, grinning in excitement and joy. "It's been a while Frost boy!"

"Frost boy?" Jack said questioningly, unsure of the title. Fable giggled as it's form suddenly shifted to that of a boy with white hair, blue eyes and wings made of ice shards. Jack seemed to notice this and he pointed at the creature and he frowned. "You change your form?"

"I don't know," Fable said, looking down on itself. "I'm only trying to find myself, so I don't know what I look like.

"I think I'm responsible for that," Jamie said, causing Jack to look at him. "Fable, as it's called, had no form until I gave him one. I don't think it's permanent."

The other spirit, Jamie noticed, stayed a few feet away from Jack, and as he went closer to the spirit, he understood why. Jack was cold, while the new spirit-a guy with fire red short hair and wind swept looking clothes, was hot. They were like Summer and Winter.

"I'm James Bennett," Jamie introduced himself to the fire spirit.

"Lleu," Jamie heard in return. "Retired Summer Spirit."

"You can still see me!?" Jack interrupted in excitement. "You can see us both?!"

"Yeah," Jamie answered the Frost spirit and grinning. "I've never lost that ability. I don't think I can."

"Really now," Lleu said smirking and folding his arms over his chest. "That sounds a lot of familiar. Let me guess, it has something to do with Story?"

"I'm not sure," Jamie said, looking at the Fire spirit. "I do know that we seemed to hang out a lot, and we had a connection that I don't know how to explain."

Jamie felt a slight pressure on his shoulder to see a bright white and blue pixie standing and peering into his eyes.

"Nyfe?"

The Pixie grinned and leap off of him, doing backwards somersaults in the air. The teen laughed and he saw it shoot towards Jack and whisper something in his ear. It was Nyfe, changed, Jamie realized. The pixie was no longer dark, but now bright as a tiny star.

Jamie felt a light touch on his arm and he looked down to see a dark form of what looked like a Pixie and he remembered about Fable.

"Lleu, are you here to help Fable out too?" Jamie asked.

"I'm here for many reasons," The Fire Spirit answered. "But Story is one of them. Without his presence, the whole world is going to be thrown into danger. Malos, or Quetzalcoatl, is free, and his very presence is going to throw the known world into uncertainty. All because Story is dead. "

"Fragmented," Jamie corrected. "Story's not dead, but in pieces. And one of those pieces is here.

As he said that, he pointed at Fable, causing the other two to look at the dark creature.

"And I think we have his core."

* * *

Written to Sun Mother by Melodysheep


	7. Spooky Jack

It had been a while since anyone, other then Rumple, and those serving him, had seen hide nor hair of the little imp called Jakul. Last anyone saw him, was during the year of no summer in 1819. So when people spoke of the imp, it was usually in reference to what he looked like as a child.

He had been small, wearing a green one piece jumpsuit, and a pumpkin over his head, to hide the fact that he really never had a head. Just a small flame where his head was supposed to be, floating over his shoulders.

Most nobody ever gave him a second look, and those who did, always commented on how cute he looked. But near two hundred years later, he was almost unrecognizable.

Now he was between nine and ten feet tall, long and lanky. He wore a sort of modern style clothing, very mobish 1940 style. He usually preferred clothes like Gothic styles or mob styles, depending upon his mood and the season. And he still had a pumpkin head. However it was now a part of him, becoming an actual head to protect the source flame. So as a result, the eyes and mouth moved, frighting some. And his body became like on fire as well, adding to his frightening appearance.

This was something that he found that he delighted in, scaring people. He slowly grew out of service with Rumble and finally dismissed, after a suggestion that was given, in which it partially challenged Rumple's rule as King of Halloween. Rumple, knowing that if he lost face over Jakul's challenge, would lost the Title, so he gave the Pumpkin Spirit a job, as Grand Chancellor.

So Jakul, or Spooky Jack, as he became known as, slowly and surely gained attention from the spirit world. He was starting to gain a reputation for being unpredictable, a very frightening creature, yet a fair and wise spirit. He made fun and amusement when it was needed, caused fear when he saw the opportunity, and made sure that he treated others with a thoughtfulness that the spirits all thought made a good ruler or king. Yet it wasn't enough to put him on the map. And he was still able to see what Rumple did.

So when Jakul accidentally spotted Rumple talking to a Po Spirit, he hid and listened.

"I don't want you to spoil the plans," Rumple told the Po spirit. "Jack is locked up under Lady Nature's orders, and Story is dead. So you don't do anything more then keep delivering my messages to Yuki-onna."

With that the man waved the spirit away, and he vanished. It was then Jackul leapt into action, moving quickly, and jumping upon the Po spirit, pinning it to the ground. It squealed in fright, and the Pumpkin head came close to the frightened spirit.

Jakul's eyes narrowed, the flame within his head lighting up his eyes, as he spoke, "What message?"

"Tell me my dear Po spirit," Jakul said threateningly, as he leaned in closer to the trapped spirit. "What message do you have to deliver?"

"Master! Please don't hurt me!" The little spirit pleaded, that voice like nails across a chalkboard. "I was supposed to tell Yuki-onna that Jack Frost is locked up in prison for safety reasons, and to have her stop from doing anything more. That is all I know my lord!"

Spooky Jack felt that the spirit told him the truth, added to that if no reason to lie. It was a weak spirit, and not really smart, so he knew, that it knew that to lie was to mean death. So he released the spirit, and waved it away.

"Go deliver the message to Yuki-onna," Jakul told the spirit. "But do not tell anyone of our meeting, lest I find out you do and end your small life."

"Thank you my lord," The Po said, gratefully before disappearing to do its job.

Jakul sat down and thought over the last couple hundred years, about Rumple. Not once did the Autumn Seasonal like Story, and he was always bitter, resentful and shady. In his time of service Jakul knew that the man was always seeking more power, and a name, to become a spirit that would be legendary. He knew that Rumple coveted the positions of both Torch and Jack, and felt that the ascendance of Jack as the Winter Spirit, had robbed him of becoming Winter himself.

Jakul sat there, as he thought and planned what he should do. He never moved, appearing to be a still thin form, the only signs of life was the flame behind his eyes-within his pumpkin head. Then slowly a grin formed, showing sharp jagged teeth in his mouth and he snapped into motion standing. The motion was so abrupt that any passerby would have been scared to death, as the movement took a second, appearing as if a doll had just been possessed.

The Pumpkin King had decided that it was time that he would be the Autumn Seasonal, and the rightful King of Halloween. But first he had to make sure all of the pieces fell onto the board, against Rumple. He had to free Jack.

When he arrived at where the Winter spirit was being held, he was stopped from even visiting the Frost boy. And when Jakul asked about why he couldn't visit the boy, no information was given out, just the answer of he wasn't allowed. Jakul knew instantly that the boy was free, as otherwise he'd be allowed -under watch though. So he knew that Jack Frost was free.

He quickly moved into action, searching the world for a pixie, and very quickly found one. But the little creature refused to give him any information, even under bribes. So the Pumpkin spirit used a new tactic.

"I've always wanted to be a pixie," Jakul said, sitting down and acting like he was sad. He even added sniffing and a little crying to his voice. "But being a pumpkin, I found that I can't."

The little Pixie, in an odd dress, made up of apple leaves and peels, gasped as she felt sorry for the big pumpkin spirit. She looked worried now and she hovered next to his face, which he buried in his hands and appeared to be crying.

"Mister Pumpkin," She said, patting the back of his head sympathetically. "If you wanted to be a Pixie, you should have said something. I can take you to Jack. Maybe he can see if you can be a pixie."

"You'll do that for me?" Jakul asked her, peering out from behind a hand.

"I honestly don't know if you can be a Pixie," She told him bluntly, as she looked at his long form. "But it doesn't mean that we can't try."

Jakul lowered his hands and smiled, a smile that was as goofy as a jack-o-lantern.

"I thank you little pixie," Jakul told her. "I shall have to return the favor one day."

She grinned as she motioned for him to follow, and he did his best to keep up, though he was slow by her standards. It was an hour later that they arrived at the harbor in which the Wishart was just sailing away from.

"Noooo!" The Pixie said, as she shot towards the departing ship. She left Jakul on the docks, to try to stop them and tell them about the Pumpkin spirit.

Spooky Jack wasn't just going to be deterred from his goal, and both pixie and Jack found themselves surprised when they saw the thin, narrow hand pull itself up onto the deck of the ship.

As it would turn out, the Pumpkin Spirit had ran, taking a leap to the side of the ship, and grab ahold of the anchor. And Jakul let them know.

"If my head had gotten wet with the sea water," He commented, as he squeezed his pants legs free of water. "I do believe that I would have perished."

"Now Jack," The Pumpkin King said, dropping his act and taking the Pixie gently in his hand. "I made a little deal with this Pixie, and she helped me to find you. I'm here to warn you that there are some that want to see you gone."

"What do you mean?" Lleu said, stepping into view.

"Oh Lleu!" Jakul said, a bit surprised to see the Former Summer Spirit with them. "You've heard the news as well?"

"What news?" Jack asked.

"Well, Rumple is one of those who want to see Jack in prison," Jakul told them. He looked at the Frost spirit. "And I'm going to see that you stay out of that."

"I meant what I said," Jakul said, turning his attention onto the little Pixie. "I wanted to be a pixie, when I was little. But now I want more. I want to help the Pixies, and that starts with Jack Frost. Will you stay with me and help me on that, little one?"

The little pixie, once hurt she had thought that she had been lied to, found herself happy again. She nodded and she beamed up at him.

"Good," Spooky Jack said, pleased. "Because there's going to be a war soon. A war over keeping things as they are, or bringing back Story."

"How do you know that we're doing that?" A boy asked, coming out of hiding.

"Because dear James," Jakul answered pulling a hat from a small pouch. "Story left me with a promise. That if I accomplished something that none other could do, then he would grant me a single wish. And I think I know what I need to do. Helping Jack is just the start, but not the goal. No, the goal is something else."

"So you know what we are doing," Lleu stated, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course," Jakul answered, placing the hat on his head and grinning. "You're heading to the Neverlands, in the journey to bring Story back. He was always a tricky spirit, always had a plan for everything. But no one sees things like I do, and I've seen something that others have missed."

"So from here on out," Jakul told them, as he sat down and leaned against a wall. "I make it my job to help you all out. But before that, I'm here as James Bennett's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, bodyguard," The Pumpkin spirit answered, sounding tired, his voice muffled by the hat. "Jamie is still human, and you two are probably going to be busy with other things, so I will protect the boy."

"Weren't you under Rumple once?" Lleu asked a bit sarcastically.

"One time,"Jakul said. "But no longer. His loyalty never lied with the thirteen Children, but on his own power. And that makes him dangerous. Now if you don't mind... Wake me when we get to the Neverlands."

With that, the Pumpkin closed his eyes, feeling the little pixie settling in a shirt pocket to rest as well. He didn't know her name, but he thought that she would be called Pip. And as he slipped into sleep, he would do as Story once did. He would teach her, so that she'd be wise as he was, and perfect for his liking. She's become the Halloween Pixie. Sweet, and yet dangerous. She'd be the apple of his eye.

 _ **Written to Spooky Jack, by Raziel and Varien.**_


End file.
